Impossible
by fantasybrain57
Summary: In the aftermath of the 9 movie 9 and the others will try to live as they had planned, but what if 9 missed something? After all the impossible just means you haven't tried hard enough
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed how I constantly think of different ways a 9 sequel could be made. So this story has a lot to do with some of Chibijaime's work on Deviantart, which made me do a double take (in a good way, mostly) Also I haven't seen many stories recently so I thought why not. **

9, 7, 3 and 4 sat silently as the rain slowly let up after a half hour. 4 and 3 cataloged the water that fell from the sky when it first stared, since they had never seen something so wonderful before. 9 pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself "9 is something wrong?" 9 turned his head and gave 7 a sad look "Yes 7 all of this is wrong…" 3 leaned forward and 4 leaned back to look at 9 "…no one was supposed to die, if I wasn't so careless I would have found the Maker's message and I wouldn't have placed the talisman in the machine and…and 5 would still be here" 3 and 4 got up and headed up the staircase they were sitting on and back into the first room "Guys wait!" 7 got up ran after them. 9 wished he had kept quiet, he knew the twins were as close to 5 as they were to 7 and bringing up his death was beyond idiotic.

After a few minutes of contemplating on how to apologize, he made his way into the run down building the Maker once called home. 9 made his way past the first room which he avoided seeing since the scientist's body was still there. He found the only other open door in the hallway and found that it was a bedroom with a large drawer, a desk with a dusty lamp, and a full length mirror "7?" "9 up here" he noticed the slender white doll standing on the bed "3 and 4 are asleep, so try not to make too much noise" she whispered "7 can we talk?" 7 turned her head which 9 guessed was toward the twins "Ok be right down" she held on to one of the folds of the bed sheet that went all the way down to the floor and quickly made her way toward 9.

7 and 9 walked just outside the door and into the hallway before either of them said a word "9 I know what you're thinking, but the past is the past and we can't change it… no matter how much we want to" 9 could hear her sad tone in the end, but something was different, it wasn't like 5's reaction after… after 2's death. 5, although distraught, eventually composed himself especially after seeing 3 and 4 again. This time there wouldn't be a familiar smiling face for 7 and a little thought was forming in the back of his mind "7… 5 meant a lot to you and the twins didn't he?" 7's right hand moved over her left shoulder and touched the stitching of the scar that took up most of her back "He kept them safe before I found them and saved my life…" 9 sat down with his back to the wall also touching the stitching on his left shoulder "I wouldn't be here either if it weren't for him"

7 sighed "9 could we not talk about this…" 9 looked up at her "I'm sorry 7 it's just that when I talk about him I feel like he isn't really gone" the warrior closed her optics "…or remind you that they'll never be by your side again" she walked back into the room leaving a surprised 9 in the hallway. 9 slowly made his way into the first room again hoping he missed something about how to deal with the machine. The scientist should have thought that the 9 of them couldn't have destroyed the B.R.A.I.N. without something like this happening right? He made his way up the stacked piles of notes and books and back onto the table he took his first steps on. 9 looked around looking for anything else he could have missed; he saw the machine he was tied to, scattered papers and books. After a few minutes 9 almost gave up when he noticed a leather bound book that looked different than all the rest placed behind a few notebooks. 9 struggled to move the heavy object when he thought of placing some pencils under it to move it more easily. 9 opened it and franticly searched the old pages for anything the scientist could have mentioned. He stopped when he arrived at a schematic of 1 and the scientist's notes on when he woke up. 9 couldn't help, but smile when he read that the creator thought 1 had trust issues, he knew the scientist would be proud how much 1 changed.

9 slowed down and saw the others as well even his own design. As 9 read the scientist's last entry he frowned when he realize how highly he thought of him. He went back to 5's entry and only read the final words the creator wrote, _He is my purest creation to date._ The scientist thought highly of 5, even above 2 with his intellect and the twins with their energy and curiosity. 9 sighed and looked at 5's sketches on the other page "He still is…"

**Well this ****made its way into my head a few days ago and things won't go away until they come out so here you go. This is a story I will work on while I'm not writing my Wall-E story. So yeah rev****iew tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues…**

7 sat quietly on the bed watching the twins in their peaceful sleep. She was lost in her thoughts and the more she played her conversation in her head with 9, the worse she felt. It wasn't entirely his fault his curiosity got the better of him, heck she has been with the twins long enough to know that. After a moment's thought she climbed back down and searched for her friend, after all they had done he deserved some rest.

7 walked by the first room and heard ruffling of papers. She slowly walked in trying to avoid seeing the scientist's body. She looked around thinking how much this building had changed since she first woke up. She made her way up from a pile of stacked books and boxes, "9, what are you doing?" 9 turned to acknowledge her presence and went back to searching the journal. "7 do you think this is what the scientist had in mind?" the white doll gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" 9 sighed, "I'm sure he wanted all of us to destroy the machine and live together, but why did he create the talisman with the ability to kill us too?"

7 had no answer for that and the thought had crossed her mind as well. "I guess things just didn't go the way he wanted, but we still have to live on, for everyone's sake" 9 shook his head, how could he just accept that? "7 if the scientist had the knowledge to understand how to create us, he should have thought the machines could use the talisman to destroy us too," Again 7 didn't know how to answer that "9, I am not him so I don't know what he had planned," 9 quickly turned to one of the pages near the beginning, "This caught my attention" 7 walked over and began reading the page dated _August 8__th_, "An old friend arrived today while I began working on the first, this troubles me as his home is only a few streets down from here," 7 turned to 9 wondering why this was so important. 9 signaled her to keep reading "Our armies can't hold them off long enough and they go further in every day. I must continue my research before the machines find me,"

7 finished the rest of the passage before speaking to 9 "I don't understand what this is all about," 9 pointed to the beginning of the entry "This friend of his, I'm sure he must have seen the scientist research and maybe even tried to create others like us," 7's optics grew "Are you sure?" 9 nodded "Here read what happened the next day," 9 turned the page and 7 began reading the entry "August 9th, The night isn't as quite as it used to be, I can only hide and hope the machines don't level this building like so many others. I must be more careful from now on, my friend left this morning telling me he was going to see if it is possible to find a safe route out of the city," 7 began to wonder why this was relevant at all, that is until she read the next part "I fear he might have found my research and piece together what I intend to, but I cannot be sure if he found how to make the talisman. Without it all of this won't be possible, then again he never was one to leave a problem go unsolved,"

7 sat back after finishing and pondered what she had just read "9 do you believe there could be others?" 9 placed a hand on his chin "I can't say I'm entirely sure, but we should keep this in mind," 7 stood up "Is that all you found?" 9 sprang up "Actually there was this," he ran over to a notebook next to the journal. "I also found this," 9 turned a few of the pages "This is the design of the talisman, but this one doesn't look like the one we have," 7 took a closer look. 9 was right the talisman they had looked like the one in the drawing, but they only had half of it "Wait what does the other part do?" 9 smiled "If the one we have takes energy away, I was thinking with the other half it can give it back," 7 felt her joy rising for the first time "Do you think we can bring everyone back?" 9 looked back at the drawing "We will know soon enough, but first things first the other half was hidden away, we just have to find it," 7 turned and scanned the vast room "Let's get to it then," she quickly made her way down deciding to search the book case lined with all sorts of different objects. _Don't worry 5 I won't fail you this time._

**This is a short chapter I know, but I'm cluttered with homework for the past week or so (This is the last time I take an 8 week course in college -_-') R&R **

**I hope my grammar doesn't bother you this time QueenOfDragons2, I didn't notice all the errors before. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't forget about this story, sorry for not updating in a while.**

9 had shifted through page after page of the scientist's journal trying to find any more information about the "missing piece" of the talisman. The more he read, the more he believed the others could be brought back. He not only felt content that there is a chance of bringing life back to this barren wasteland, but he could give back the lives to the others that were stolen because of him.

Unfortunately the scientist doesn't seem to write down where he hid the device, only that he in fact built it along with the talisman. When he finally finished with the journal he thought of any possible place the scientist would have placed the little device. 9 looked over at 7 checking the bookcase for any sign of it, searching through all the little mechanical parts that were left behind. He gave one last look at the old withered body on the floor below him, _Why didn't you tell me. _The one thing that kept coming up in his mind was the message that the scientist left for him telling 9 how to use the talisman and what to do. He just wondered why something as important as this wasn't even mentioned to him.

7 searched the rather large bookcase for the device she saw in the journal. The only thing keeping her from giving up was the prospect of bringing the others back, including 5. Whenever thoughts like that crept into her head she would try to shake them away, but some memory would always come back. She didn't think much of 5's timid nature, but when they were by themselves he looked like he was holding something back, a secret he was supposed to keep. It wasn't until later when the twins discovered an emotion humans could have for each other that she thought that maybe it wasn't just for the fact she saved his life, he thought she was, how 3 put it, "beautiful". At first 7 didn't think she felt the same; that is until he was ripped away by the machine, she felt something she didn't even show when the machine was about to kill her as well, sadness, defeat, or any other word she couldn't think of that expressed pain. After that day she pondered the thought of caring about 5 as more than a friend.

The twins peered around the corner wondering what 7 and 9 were doing the entire time. They saw the scientist body and looked away until they were at the bottom of the bookcase. They quickly made their way over to the middle shelf where 7 was, making very little noise despite their speed. 7 turned to see the pair run over to her and wrap her in the biggest hug they could mange "Hey sleepy heads," they stepped back and flashed their eyes trying to say _hello. _3 looked at 7 then at 9 shifting thorough the work table obviously looking for something. He turned to his bother flashing, _What are they looking for? _4 turned to 7 using his best to try and ask her what were they looking for. 7 thought for a moment before she figured out what they were trying to ask "We were looking for something the scientist might have left behind," the twins had a look of curiosity. 7 smiled they obviously wanted to know, but didn't know if she should explain why they needed it "It was part of the talisman, like another half that was meant to…meant to bring the others… back," 

The twin's optics widened wondering if what they just heard was right. They faced each other and began flashing their thoughts to each other "_We can bring the others back?" "We should help look for the missing piece too!" _They both ended with the same statement _"We can see 5 again!"_ 7 stared at the pair of optics on her as if expecting her to continue "You want to help, I'm guessing?" Both eagerly nodded their heads. She walked to the edge of the shelf "9! Show 3 and 4 the picture of the missing half, they want to search for it too!" 9 appeared behind a stack of papers "What was that 7!" she shook her head "3 and 4 want to help look for the other half too!" 9 smiled, 3 and 4 are good at finding lost things and their library also hinted that they had experience in scurrying around piles of objects. 3 and 4 quickly made their way down and over to where 9 waited for them near the journal.

"Hey guys to see you up and running" they both smiled and urged him on to what he was going to show them. 9 turned back to the page with the diagram of the missing piece "This is what we're looking for" he said pointing the circular object. 4 nodded and made his way to the other side of the table when he noticed 3 still staring at the page. He ran back and lightly shook his brother wondering what he was doing. 3 stared at the page until he finally noticed 4 and 9's worried looks. "3 is something wrong?" 3 looked up at 9. He pointed at himself, his optics than the page, this confused 9 "3 what are you trying to say?" Again he pointed to himself, his optics and the page. 9 thought for a minute before he caught on "You've seen it?" 3 smiled quickly nodding his head. 9 instantly smiled "Where?" 3 closed his optics and search his mind if he had catalogued it; he finally opened his optics to reveal a film with the scientist speaking to 3 when he was first created.

9 watched the scientist slowly work on 4's body _"Now that I think about it this is going to be your twin brother 3," _he let out a light chuckle _"Didn't think that would be possible with you…"_ 9 was waiting for the moment he saw the missing device _"…just be sure to look after one another" _the scientist hooked 4 up to the machine that would give him his soul. He turned and grabbed a music box placing it under 4. 9 recognized the box as being the one the scientist left for him. He opened it and searched for something until he pulled out the talisman with the piece they were looking for as a whole. He removed the talisman and placed it in the machine and returned the other half back in the box. The image finally disappeared as 3 slumped down, exhausted.

9 placed a hand on 3's shoulder "Thank you," 3 just smiled back. He looked over at the message box next to the scientist, he told the twins to wait while he made his way down. He slowly moved to the box that could contain the hope of bringing his friends back. 9 braced himself as he opened the message once again.

**Cliff hanger? Leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm not updating this story as much as I like to, but I will try to fix that. So here is a long overdue update enjoy!**

9 slowly opened the message box as if it were a treasure, which technically form him it was. This time, the gears and different parts remained still. The scientist's message didn't come back on as 9 figured it was a onetime thing. He took a good look at the complex inner workings of this little machine. He looked for the last bit of hope this last message could hold for them. 9 fiddled with some of the parts to see if they were hiding the missing piece in some way or would unlock some sort of secret compartment. Growing a little impatient he hit a metal rod causing it to move downward with a click. 9 took a step back as the machine whirled back to life. As he slowly walked to the left of the box, he saw the side of it was on the floor.

7 stopped her search when she heard the movement of metal coming from below. Her instincts told her it was a machine has found them, but with a quick aerial view of the room calmed her fears. 7 noticed 9 search an opening of the box lying next to the scientist. Before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled a little device from it, a metal object. 7 froze when she saw it, her mind finding it hard to process what she was seeing. 9 was holding what could very be the thing to return everything back to the way things were.

9 slowly turned the device around in his hands. It looked like the sketch in the journal, but there were details that weren't on there. It looked like half a sphere with four latches around the edges, different symbols around it like the talisman, but they weren't the same ones, 4 bulges on the flat side of it and a single symbol was on the other. As 9 studied the small object, the box came back to life projecting the scientist once again, but on closer inspection he looked different than before, now he looked rested, full, and healthy, not the withered man he appeared before. He spoke "Greeting everyone, if you are watching this 9 then you have found the other half of the talisman, but that would also mean that you are trying to bring back the ones who didn't make it." 9 listened to the scientist carefully "I was hoping you wouldn't have to use it, but that was just wishful thinking I'm afraid." 7, 3 and 4 made their way over next to 9 "9, you and the others have done well, I'm sorry you had to fix my mistakes. I hope this will make up for it, when you connect the device and the talisman, when the latches close then you are ready for the next step." 9 opened his zipper and pulled the talisman out.

3 and 4 took a tentative step back remembering what the little thing could do. He placed both devices end to end and gave a little jump when the latches closed on to the talisman. "This is the most crucial point to remember, press the symbols in this order." 9 watched as the scientist pressed the symbol resembling a crescent shape with two lines through it and go clockwise. "Once that is done press the symbol on the bottom and leave it near a single… body to bring their soul back," 7 felt a ghost of a smile. The scientist saw them as people not machines and his hesitation when he referred to the departed as bodies, not corpses also showed that he cared about all of them. "Once everyone is brought back do what we were meant to do; live."

The twins, 7 and 9 watched as the image faded leaving them all in silence. 9 was the first to break the still air "Guess I should head out then." 7 turned to him "Don't you mean we?" 9 sighed "7 I'm fixing my mistake and more importantly we don't exactly know what could be left out there." "Which is why I should go with you," she countered. 9 looked over at the twins behind her "Keep them safe, I will make things right again, besides you left your spear when we destroyed the Fabrication Machine." 7 knew it was no use arguing with 9, she opted to asking him one thing "Who are you going for first?" 9 placed the new talisman back inside and pulled his zipper back up "I think you know." With a smile, he headed out of the room and back out into the Emptiness.

3 walked up to 7's side and 4 on the other. They looked at her and noticed her first real smile she has had since they destroyed the machine. 3 flashed his eyes toward his brother _"She's happy!" "I am too! We are going to see 5 again!" _4 replied. With that, all three of them went back to the bedroom patiently waiting for 9 to return.

_2 hours later…_

9 climbed over another pile of rubble that seemed to be an old aircraft of some sort. He had been heading in the direction of what was left of the machine factory thanks to 5. The whole time 9 wondered how he would cross the gorge now that the bridge was destroyed. It couldn't have been the only one and there could be a strip of land connecting them at some point, but that would just mean more time wasted.

As 9 got closer to the destroyed bridge he froze because where a gaping hole should be, stretched a new one made of wood and metal. 9 hid behind a piece of jagged metal reaching to the sky, looking for anything else that should not be there. Unless humans came back to build this bridge then leave, he was sure the machines built it as a trap should they come back for any reason. 9 was not going to fall for that.

From what he could see; however there wasn't anything to indicate that it was a trap so as a test he picked up a nearby pebble and threw it. He ducked back waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. 9 did not want to cross this bridge, but there wasn't much choice in the matter. He could find another way across, which could take days for all he knew and he could easily get lost in this place. As he was contemplating his dilemma a snapping sound from his right caused him to yelp in surprise. He quickly hid behind another piece of rubble hoping it was a scavenging robot he could take down not something like The Beast or that horrible snake thing that sowed you up and took you away.

From the large stone, he slowly peeked out only to have a needle shot pass dangerously close. He fell back and scrambled to get up and run. Another needle shot past grazing his right elbow. 9 took cover inside metal pipe hoping his pursuer would keep on going. 9 winced as he checked how bad his injury was and by the look of it he wasn't in big trouble, but whatever that machine was seemed to lose track of him. He wanted to wait a few more minutes before daring to take a look. The one pointing a crossbow directly at him had other ideas.

9 stared at the figure before him, a stitchpunk like himself, but that is where the similarities end. The one in front of him was made of a faded cloth giving it a grayish hue, 2 metal buttons running down its middle, 4 copper fingers and wood palms, metal feet, 2 optics trying to read him like a book and some kind of scarf around its neck. 9 took a moment or so to find his voice and realize he was shaking "W-who are you?" "I should be asking the questions," it said. Hearing its lighter voice tone than his own made him relax a little; although she was still pointing a gun at him, her ability to speak let him think she could listen to reason. "Go ahead ask then," he finally said. The stitchpunk glared at him "Why were you following me?" 9 held his hands up "I wasn't following you I swear, I was on my way to cross this gorge when you attacked me." Before 9 could take back what he said the grey stitchpunk tensed up "I thought you were a machine, besides why do you want to go past the bridge, there is nothing you can use, everything burned down." 9 smirked "It blew up, but I wasn't going to the factory." The stitchpunk in front of him slowly lowered its weapon "Did you destroy it?" 9 shook his head "No, my friend did, I was on my way to get him." The stitchpunk took a step back "There are others?" With a smile 9 answered "Yes."

The grey stitchpunk helped 9 out of the pipe before apologizing "I'm sorry about earlier, usually machines are the only things I encounter." 9 gave her a confused look "You have never seen others like you?" she shook her head "No, you're the first one I've seen without looking in a mirror." 9 chuckled and held out his left hand "I'm 9 by the way." The grey stitchpunk slowly returned the gesture "91 nice to meet you." 91 looked at the small cut she inflicted on 9 "Again I'm sorry about that, let me patch you up." She placed her crossbow down and pulled her quiver in front of her, taking out a needle with some thread. 9 thanked her before noticing her weapon and quiver in front of him, something about them was familiar. Just as 91's patched him up he finally asked "Maybe you could make a weapon for me? I think being able to defend myself would help calm me down." 91 slung the quiver over her shoulder "I didn't make this, I found it." 9's optics grew "Did you get them from across the bridge?" 91 grew a little suspicious, how would he know that? "Yes, near a phonograph, but how did you know?" 9's face fell "It belongs to my friend; he made it a while back." 91 crossed her arms over her chest "He wouldn't happen to have a burned leather patch over his left eye." 9 nodded "Well I hate to break it to you, but he's dead so don't waste your time."

As 91 turned to leave 9 spoke up "I know he's dead I was there when it happened." 91 stopped and turned to face him "If you were there why are you going to get him?" 9 took a step closer to her "Because I can bring him back."

**Who is this 91 that turned up out of nowhere? Next update will be in a few days this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New update! See I kept my word.** **As a side note to Bandling, usually in my stories anything italicized means it is a thought. That is an epic fail on my part for not mentioning it before (-_-')**

91 stared blankly at 9 for what seemed like minutes. Bringing back the dead? He was obviously delusional "9 there is no way to bring the dead back." 9 stared into her optics "Yes there is," he said pulling out the new circular talisman. 91 stepped closer to the device 9 had in his hand. Her optics widened as realization dawned on her "9 I've seen that before." 9 was taken aback, they were in possession of the talisman most of the time and he had found out about the other half just a few hours before. 9 needed to find some things out "91 who made you?" The grey stitchpunk furrowed what are considered her eyebrows "To tell you the truth, I don't know; I woke up in an empty room with a few scattered notes and drawings," she tapped the talisman "This was on one of the sketches I saw." 9 placed the talisman back and pulled his zipper up "How long have you been out here?" 91 rubbed her chin in thought "Quite a while; humans were still fighting the machines when I stepped outside." Feeling that it was enough information for now, 9 decided that not only was 91 alone out here, she could very well help him in bringing 5 back to the First Room. Who knows maybe she would decide to stay as well.

9 finally turned his attention to the bridge "I'm guessing since you already crossed the bridge there is no danger if we cross it?" 91 tilted her head to the side "What do you mean by _we_?" 9 flinched a little when she put emphasis on the last word "Well I thought that we could help each other out, at least for a while…" 91 was again deep in thought, it wouldn't hurt to have someone who could watch your back right? Then again she just met 9, he could be a backstabber for all she knew. Well he certainly didn't give off any negative vibes and he seemed to be pretty quick with trusting her as well, even after she shot him "…Alright I'll help you, but any funny business and things won't end well." 9 smiled, he sure wasn't going to do anything against her, so he had nothing to worry about "We should head out then if we want to get back before dark." 91 lead the way toward the bridge with 9 close behind.

Half way across the bridge 9 looked down into the ravine remembering 6 falling into the darkness. 91 looked behind her hearing 9's steps begin to slow down "What's bothering you?" 9 shook his head a little to clear his thoughts "This place has some very…unpleasant memories." 91 decided to leave it at that, 9 obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Finally reaching the old phonograph, 9 braced himself for anything he was about to feel. 9 saw 5's body a little ways away, tossed aside like some old child's toy. 9 slowly made his way over to him with 91 right behind. 9 knelt down on one side, placing 5's hands down his sides and moving his face to look up into the sky. 9 couldn't help, but stare at the burnt hole of his leather patch revealing the mechanical parts inside. 91 looked him over "9 what exactly happened to him?" 9 sighed "The Fabrication Machine happened." 91 looked down at 5 again "What did it do?" 9 frowned "It used the talisman against us, when we were supposed to use it to destroy the machine."

91 looked around "Well we can't bring him back out here." 9 placed a hand on 5's shoulder "I think he has waited long enough." 91 tried to reason with him "9 at least think this through, what if something finds us out here? Don't you have some kind of hideout?" "Yeah the First Room, it's a couple of hours away from here." 91 stood up "Well let's get a move on." 9 took a quick look and saw a piece of cloth lying a few feet behind him "91 give me a needle." 91 gave him one and watched him run toward a rust colored fabric cutting off a large piece of it. 9 ran back "91 can you help me with this?" he said giving her the needle back. 9 flattened the cloth next to 5 as 91 grabbed 5's ankles. 9 took 5's arms "On three, ready?" 91 nodded "One, two, three!" with a grunt both stitchpunks lifted 5 onto the piece of cloth. Each taking a corner they began to make their way across the bridge.

**Movement In Sector 1-5…**

**Threat Minimum…**

**Defensive Measures Not Advised…**

**Digger 3 Deployed… **

**Recon And Report…**

91 abruptly stopped halfway across the bridge sensing something was watching them and her instincts were usually right. 9 looked back trying to see what caught his companion's attention; he saw nothing "Did you see something 91?" "I thought I heard something, must have been the wind." Picking the pace up again the duo was about to reach the other side before something caught 91's optic "9 wait." She walked to the edge and pointed at an object that was able to catch the light of the fading sun just right for them to see "Do you see that?" 9 wished he had 5 view finder back at the church, but he could tell something was on the side of the cliff face a few meters down. It only took a moment for him to realize what it _could _be, but he still couldn't believe it. He could see the grey figure below the object "6…" 91 turned to him "Is he another one of your friends?" 9 could barely find the words "Yes, b-but he fell into the gorge not this close to the edge." 91 walked back and picked up her edge of the cloth "We'll come back for him ok?" With a last thought 9 picked up the cloth and increased his pace. _Something moved him _was his only thought. He saw 6 fall, it looks like the machines aren't gone like he thought or something else was there with them.

A lone red eye watched the pair beneath some rubble, intently watching every move and recording every conversation.

**Subject 9 And Unknown Retrieving Subject 5…**

**Subject 6 Still Intact…**

**Subjects Exiting Target Area…**

**Returning For Full Report…**

The worm like creature dug itself leaving only loose dirt where it once was.

9 and 91 made quick time on their way back, only lasting an hour "Ok 91 I'll help you up one stair, then 5 and we do that until we reach the top." "Alright," after some tiring work both made their way past the First Room and into the bedroom at the end of the hall. They carefully set 5 down in between the door and bed. 9 looked around "7! 3! 4! Are you in here?" A female voice answered "9?" 91 and 9 looked up to see 6 pairs of optics staring back down. 7's optics widened when she saw 5 and the figure standing next to 9. A quick descent 7 stood in front of 91 eyeing her "There are others…" 91 held out her hand "I'm 91," 7 shook her hand "I'm 7 the twins are 3 and 4." 91 was surprised to see the other two pop up from each side. 3 and 4 waved as 91 waved back "What I don't at least get a 'Hello'?" 7 chuckled "They can't talk so don't take it personally and I hope you don't mind if they get a little curious." 91 raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" 7 turned to speak to the twins "Remember how 9 reacted when you catalogued him right?" the twins smiled and nodded "Well ask permission next time or at least give them a heads up ok?"

9 interrupted their conversation "Everyone stand back, we don't want any accidents happening." The others took a few steps back as 9 took out the talisman. _This is it_, 9 pressed the sequence the scientist showed him and finally the last one underneath. The bottom of the opened causing 9 to drop the talisman landing on the three prongs it now had. The top opened revealing the green light they can't forget. 9's reaction was immediate "Everyone get back!" The area above the talisman seemed to create little orbs of green light that were sucked into it like a black hole. A single green beam shot from the bottom hitting 5 in the chest, making green sparks dance across his body. After a few second the talisman shut itself leaving it motionless and smoke slowly rise off of it.

The group wondered what they just saw as 5's finger began to twitch.

**Noooo! Don't let the update end yet! Sorry, but there will be a new one next week. Until then read some other fantastic stories people post.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Here is my update after a long summer **

7 watched as 5's body twitched from the sparks jumping across his body. The talisman singed the wood under it, giving off a grey smoke from the rotting wood. As the static died down, 5 remained the same, lifeless. Everyone waited in anticipation hoping something would happen. 9 cautiously made his way toward 5, 7 following close behind. 9 dropped to his knees "It should have worked." 7 placed a hand on his shoulder, to everyone else it looked like she was comforting 9, but it was to keep her from feeling so dizzy. She should have known this wasn't going to work, but deep down she hoped with all her soul that 5 would smile at her again. Again those thoughts snuck their way into her head. Why is it that 5 seemed to be able to make his way into her thoughts whenever she felt lost? Maybe it was his kind yet timid nature that set him apart, but 2 was also just as good natured as his student. For now 7 pushed all that aside and looked over at 91 "What are you going to do now?" 91 sighed "Well there is little light to travel outside so might as well stay for the night." 3 and 4 rushed over to her and gave her a hug. 91 took a step or two back before she patted each of them on the back.

That night 9 couldn't get a wink of sleep. His mind going through anything and everything he could have done wrong. The scientist was sure this would work so why didn't it? The sound of a far away building finally collapsing from its rotting support after all this time made him look out the window. The eerie quiet multiplied its sound making it seem like they were the ones falling. The twins quickly looked around for the source of the ruckus "It's okay guys, nothing to worry about." With that reassurance the twins went back to their peaceful slumber. 9 sat back up in the bed knowing he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon "9 you should get some sleep too." 9 recognized 7's voice "I know 7 I just can't." 9 heard some shuffling "7 is right 9, you really do need your rest, you should be ready for anything." 9 sighed "Both of you are the ones that should rest, you are the only ones that know how to fight." 91 humored him with a sarcastic laugh. 9 stared out of the cracked window letting in the light of the moon. He felt his optics slowly close and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

91 and 7 were awaken from their slumber by a scraping noise "Did you hear that 91?" "Yes and I don't think any of us decided to go for a late night stroll," 91 said loading a needle into the crossbow. 7 searched through the quiver picking out a knife for herself. Slowly peeking over the side of the bed both warriors looked around the room hoping they wouldn't see the cold red eyes of a machine. Not seeing anything both were about to head back when the scraping started again. 91 whispered "Is it beneath us?" 7 kept her gaze on the poorly lit room "It doesn't sound like it; how good are you with that?" "Very" "Cover me, let's see if we can lure it out." 7 made her way down to the wooden floor keeping a sharp eye out for anything. _Scratch scratch _7 turned toward the sound to see only 5's body. "It can't be…" "7 what is it?" 7 slowly made her way toward 5. Thanks to the little light they had in the room she could see his left hand slowly clench making the scrapping noise they heard earlier then relax. 7 knelt next to 5 as his only optic slowly opened.

5 couldn't remember much after the machine took him. He knew he wasn't dead because he was pretty sure the dead couldn't think or feel anymore, but then again he has never died before. The mechanic vaguely remembered seeing everyone together around a fire before going up into the sky leaving the twins, 7 and 9 behind. After that it was mostly a blur, he could see shapes and splashes of color even hear the wind blow. It wasn't exactly bliss, but at least he was happy knowing the others managed to destroy the machine. He didn't even have a sense of time, he doubted he was in the machine for more than a few hours yet felt like days. Yes, this wasn't bliss at all. It wasn't until he noticed the sounds and sights he was used to start to slowly fade replaced by darkness and no sound at all, that he thought this was the end and he would finally cease to exist. What actually happened confused him. 5 started to feel heavy like if something was pulling him somewhere as much as he tried to fight it he was powerless to do anything. He felt heavy, so much so he couldn't move anymore. 5 was terrified, he had no idea what was happening and he sure didn't want to figure it out. He tried moving, but again the weight he felt on his entire body was more than he could handle… wait body? 5 could feel hands, feet, he even had a headache. After what felt like hours he managed to move his fingers on his left hand. _Scratch scratch _wood? He heard whispering from somewhere nearby. With all his strength he tried getting up, but only managed to make the same sound again, more whispering. The mechanic tried his best to stay quiet wishing that it would be over quickly "It can't be…" That voice he knew that voice anywhere, he slowly opened his optic to see 7 hovering over him.

7 couldn't believe it; the lifeless body from hours ago was slowly reaching up to her "s..s…7?" 7 couldn't even find her voice. She took hold of 5's hand and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her this was real "5…" This was one of the times 7 was glad she couldn't cry. 5 tried getting up, but quickly lay back down. 7 placed a hand on his chest "You need your rest, don't force yourself." 91 made her way over to them "7 what are you doing?" 7 turned to her "It worked, he's back." 5 turned his head causing 91 to take a step back, her optics widening "That's not…" 5 stared blankly at her before giving her a smile "I guess I missed a few things?" 5 said in a hoarse voice. 91 climbed back on the bed to wake up a sleeping 9. 5 chuckled "Did I scare whoever that was?" 7 laughed "5 you couldn't scare anyone even if you tried," 5 turned away feeling embarrassed "Anyway that's 91, she helped us bring you back." "I thought 9 was the last one" "I'll explain later for now you need your rest." "After all that has happened that is going to be hard." 7 remembered exactly what to do when 5 couldn't sleep. She placed his head on her lap and did something only he knew she did, she started to sing. 5 recognized the one 7 sang to him back when random shots of the machines would keep him awake at night and if he was lucky enough to dream they would be filled with nightmares. Whenever she sang her voice would clear his thoughts all of that and for a brief moment everything would be right with the world, "…all these heavy thoughts will try to way you down~ but not this time…" 5 might one day ask her where she learned it "…way up in the air you're finally free~ you can stay up there…right next to me~."

9 and 91 decided to stay up on the bed to give 5 and 7 some alone time. 9 was more than elated when 91 told him what happened, but he was scared what this weird feeling it was he felt seeing both of them like that. 91 tapped him on the shoulder "Come on we should get some sleep too" "Yeah I bet the twins will be ecstatic." 9 hesitated for a brief moment. 91 had been around long enough to catch movements like that, but decided he will tell them what is bothering him when the time is right. 9 found himself almost in the exact same situation as before, him not being able to sleep and dozens of thoughts going through his head. _What will they do when everyone is back? How are they exactly supposed to continue with life in this wasteland? _So many questions that have yet to be answered, but everything comes in time. Nothing stays in the dark for long.

**I hope this chapter is what some of you were hoping for. If not well things will pick up soon anyway. Lyrics to 7's song are from Owl City – Shooting Star. I wish I could write something like that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's back!**

The sun shining through the window woke 7 up from her slumber. As her optics slowly opened, 5's body was the first thing she saw. She immediately got up remembering the events of the night before; finding 91, the talisman, bringing 5's soul back into his body, so much has happened in just a few hours that 7 still had a little trouble making sense of all of it. 91 looked down at her from the edge of the bed "Sleep well?" 91 grabbed a piece of the bed sheet and made her way to the bottom. 7 sat up and stretched feeling some of her joints loosen up from her night on the wooden floor "In hindsight maybe sleeping on a wood floor wasn't such a good idea," 91 laughed "Yeah, but it looked like you wanted some alone time with your friend there," "Well what made me so special?" 7 and 91 turned toward the weary voice of 5. The one-eyed stitchpunk rolled to his side putting one hand on the floor trying to help himself up "Don't 5, rest a little more," 7 placed a worrying hand on his shoulder. They still had no clue about what the talisman actually did to 5 or how it brought him back so for now it would be best if they took it slow "7 don't worry about me, besides just being back in my own body is amazing," 91 crouched next to him "Does it hurt to move?" 5 managed to at least sit up "No, I just feel weaker," 7 looked curious "The same as yesterday?" 5 shook his head "Yesterday I could barely lift a finger," 5 moved his fingers to prove his point "Now I feel like I'm getting better," 7 smiled "That's good to hear," 5 looked over and behind 7 was the talisman still on the black wooden floor "I thought something so important wouldn't be left out like that," 7 reached over and picked it up "We're the only things here and we haven't done anything to catch the attention of anything, if there was anyone is still moving," 5 tilted his head in the way when something confuses him.

9 watched with some happiness as 5 spoke with 91 and 7 as if he just woken up from a long night of rest. The twins waking up from the own nap made 9 turn to show them the surprise he had in store for them. 3 gave his usual light flickering greeting "Good morning to you too," 3 looked around then back at 9 "If you're looking for 7 she's down there with a friend," 3 got up and looked down where the others were talking. The one-eyed stitchpunk staring up at him then smiling made 3 make his way down the bed faster than 91 or 7 thought he could manage and hugged 5 harder than he had ever done. 5 fell backwards when the energetic stitchpunk ran into him "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" 3 looked up at 5's face gave a weak smile and buried his face in to his burlap skin. 9 looked at their exchange with a smile on his face; maybe they could all make this work out in the end. 4 opened his optics because of 7's laughter down below. 9 walked over and helped him up "4 I got a surprise for you," 4 looked around and flashed his optics at 9 completely forgetting that only 3 could understand him "4 if you're looking for 3, he's down there and try to remember doing that light flickering actually is a little unpleasant," he said blinking several times to get his vision to normal. 4 stumbled to the edge of the bed wondering why his brother wouldn't at least wake him up before doing something, they usually did everything together. Peering over the edge on the group below 4 saw 91, 7 and 3 laughing and talking to 5… wait 5? 4 blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but 5 was there, sitting and talking with the others like if it was just another day. 9 put a hand on 4's shoulder "Want to go join them?" 4 was half way down the bed before 9 could make sure he hadn't actually fallen. 9 was on his way down as he heard 5 being slammed into the ground again.

The small group stood around the talisman with using a nail to help him keep his balance. 7 looked at 9 "Well, who should we go after next?" 9 had thought hard about it and the most logical choice was "1" 7 tried to interject "You can't be serious 9, I mean why not…" "7 be reasonable 6 is hanging on the side of a cliff, 8 most likely burned up with the factory, and 2 was sent down the river," 5 gripped the head of the nail harder at the mention of 2. 7 looked away with a disgusted look "7 I know 1 has changed, I wouldn't be here if he was the same selfish coward you always say he is," no matter how reluctant 7 was, 9 was right; after all he was able to convince 5 to go out of the sanctuary despite his fears. With a defeated huff 7 looked at 9 "So should we go get him?" 9 finally managed to bring something resembling a grin on his face "Yes, but first things first, 5 can you do something for me?" "Sure 9 anything," 9 looked around the bedroom "While we're gone, can think of a way to get 6 out of the valley?" 5 placed a hand under his chin in deep thought "Well maybe we can do something with the old bed sheets, but there aren't many things I can work with," 9 looked over at 91 "Can you stay and help him?" 7 tried to interject "9 stay here with 5 and 91, I can go get 1 myself," 9 disagreed "7 it's best if there is someone watching your back," "If I was in any shape I would go with one of you," 5 chimed in. 9 placed a hand on his shoulder "Well at least you will have someone to talk to now,"

After just a few minutes outside 9 could tell 7 did not like the idea of helping 1. He could see why 7 hated 1 so much when they had a brief discussion with 7 holding a blade to 1's neck. The eerie silence broken only by their soft steps in the dirt finally was too much for 9 "So… nice weather we are having today," "9 if you want to talk just start talking, you don't have to 'break the ice'," 9 rubbed the back of his head "Well I'm not exactly sure what to talk about," 7 noticed the barbed wire they saw when they were running from the machine "Well 9, why don't you tell me how you found the others at 1's sanctuary?" 9 seemed hesitant at first "Well not much happened after 2 found me," 7 gave 9 a curious look "Well I might have hit him when I thought it was something scarier," 7 laughed "I didn't know 2 could ever could come off as scary," 9 gestured to the dark sky, broken metal, and dust around them "Well waking up to this did put me on edge," 7 seemed to stare off into the distance "You're lucky you didn't get to see any of this when it was happening," 9 touched a piece of twisted metal next to him "1 told me what it was like, but really I can't imagine what it would be like to actually live through it," 7 continued their conversation "All the noise… the explosions, the air raids and the people screaming running for their lives… it's a good thing you never got to see the war," 9's attempt for casual conversation quickly went down the drain and felt that he should change the topic. A little hesitant at first he finally decided on something that he hoped wouldn't have any negative memories "How was it like in the sanctuary, you know before you, 3 and 4 left?" 7 thought about it "It was alright in a sense, other than getting scolded by 1 for almost everything I did, living there was tolerable," 9 felt he really had to choose his words carefully "How about 2 or the twins?" 7 smiled "Whatever times you had with 2, he is actually ten times better than that," 9 placed a hand over his chest "Well I wouldn't doubt you there. Are 3 and 4 still the same?" "You mean a rambunctious duo that are actually smarter than you or I? Yeah they are," 9 felt he finally lifted 7 spirits up "5; however, is still the same worry-wart that we've all come to love," "Well 7 that's good to hear, maybe when all this is done we can make a somewhat normal life," 7 looked up at the green and grey sky "I hope so,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's see what happens next**

5 once again tested the make shift rope he was making with the bed sheets of the room. It might have been old, but still held together. He felt much better since waking up even if he still felt some stiffness in his joints. If he kept moving, 5 was sure his joints would feel better. 4 and 3 came into the room rolling a spool of thread catching 5's attention "Oh you did find some, just leave it here." The twins pushed it up onto one of its flat ends. 5 stretched his arms out as he walked towards them "Thanks for your help," The twins smiled and ran off, no doubt to catalogue whatever the home had left. Even with all this happening 5 could barely wrap his head around everything that's going on. He was dead a few hours ago and now he is moving around like nothing happened. While he was grateful for what his friends did for him, but the whole thing still made him feel uneasy. Terrifying thoughts sometimes wandered into his head about his return. Would this be a temporary thing? To one day feel like his soul was leaving his body to never return again? Or if all the memories he has really is everything he used to know. How would he know if there was a blank in his memory? He looked toward the doorway, a few uncertainties crossing his mind again. Was 91 really someone new in the group or had she always been there? No couldn't be she was as much a stranger to him as he was to her, right? Putting the make shift rope down he made his way out of the room.

After what felt like hours walking through ruins, 7 and 9 finally found the remains of The Brain. As brave as 7 is, the sight of this thing still made her skin crawl. 9 placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "It's dead 7… let's get 1 and go," 7 got a good look around. The silence of this place made it hard to imagine this was the location of their last stand. 9 began searching for the missing member of their group as 7 slowly walked around taking in her surroundings. 9 moved through the pieces of scorched earth and metal thinking how 1 could possibly come out of this unharmed. 7 stopped near a slab of stone when something caught her eye. Jutting out of the ground was what appeared to be a sharp grey stone, but to her trained optics that wasn't the case. She walked over to the object and picked it up letting the dirt to slowly fall out of the object. 7 gave it a once over; besides the feathers, her helmet was pretty intact. She shook it a few more times, getting rid of any leftover dust. 7 carefully placed it on her head again, keeping it tilted for the mean time. Just a few inches away a glint caught her attention. 7 picked up her spear, smiling to finally have her weapon again. 7 looked around again almost forgetting the main reason why they were there. 9 walked over a pile of burnt metal looking for any signs of the oldest one of the group. This was going to be harder than he thought. A red eye studied them from afar waiting patiently to make its move.

5 walked into the first room. 91 warned him about the dead scientist still on the floor. 5 remembered the creator when he first woke and gently placed him on the wooden table to observe him. The smile the scientist gave 5 was still in his mind, a tired man surrounded by destruction and death, but still manages to see the light in these dark times. Some part of him felt that the scientist would be proud of them. He couldn't explain it, but really some things were better left as they are. 5 made his way past the creator and onto the stacked books and notes that lead all the way up to the top of the wooden table. As he pulled himself up, the newest addition to their group was looking through a dusty old book. 91 turned as 5's steps caught her attention "Oh 5 what are you doing here?" 5 stretched his arms over his head "Moving around, it does get lonely in a place like this?" 5 looked around "Where are the twins?" 91 pointed at a nearby shelf "Last I saw them they were exploring over there," 5 turned his attention to the shelf "It won't be the first time they do something dangerous." 5 saw the book she was reading "What are you studying?" 91 flipped the page "A journal of some kind," 5 stood next to her, trying to make sense of some of the notes and diagrams. Much of the page was covered in symbols he had never seen before. 5 grabbed the edge of the page "May I?" 91 nodded. 5 took a good look at the diagram that was now in front of him. 91 looked to the mechanism behind them "Is that what it is?" 5 studied the diagram in the book and looked at the device behind them "Yes, well as far as I can tell." 5 read some of the scientist's notes "It looks like this is how he did it…" 91 looked at 5 in confusion.

3 and 4 moved quickly between the books on the shelf. There wasn't much that they could learn since this collection was also at the library. The only book they haven't seen was the scientist's journal that 91 was looking through. Maybe when she's done they could learn a thing or two.

7 scaled to the top of a pile of debris. They had been searching for a while and so far have come up with nothing. She saw 9 sitting on a rock hanging his head down. 7 made her way down to him and stuck the blade on her spear in the ground to sit next to him "Still no luck?" 9 just shook his head. 7 looked at the destroyed B.R.A.I.N. in front of them "We just made this a lot harder than it had to be," 7 took her spear and made her way toward the machine. "What do you mean?" 9 asked "1 took your place didn't he?" 9 began to follow her "Yes…" "Well that means he's probably buried under this thing…" 7 said grimly. 9 felt a sense of dread; he had assumed the explosion sent him away from this place. If 1 was destroyed like 8 what could they do? 7 moved between the twisted metal keeping an optic open for 1. 9 tried to keep up with her "9 come quick!" 9 rushed to 7's side. They saw 1's hand sticking out from under a metal plate. 9 and 7 quickly tried to push it off of 1, but found their efforts were in vain. 9 then had an idea "7 we could use your spear to get some kind of leverage on the metal, we don't have to push it all the way just enough to get 1 out." 7 gave 9 her spear and looked around them. Off to the side was exactly what she was looking for lying upside down in the dirt, a dome shaped piece of what looked like steel. As 7 tried to wedge it free 9 dug the blunt end of the spear under the plate. 7 rolled the dome under the spear and pushed it as close to the plate as she could "Alright 7 when the plate is moved one of us will have to pull 1 out of there," 7 grabbed her spear just below the blade "Not to sound arrogant, but I am faster than you," 9 smiled "Well let's do this then," he took hold of the spear, just in front of 7. 9 braced himself "On the count of 3, ready?" 7 focused expression answered him. "One, two…THREE!" with all their strength they pulled down on the spear. 9 and 7 pulled until the spear was at the same height as their stomachs. 7 quickly made her way to 1 grabbing his hand and pulling with all her might. 9 grunted as the spear slowly moved back up "Quick 7 I can't…" the weight of the plate finally became too much for 9. The plate fell flat on the ground again making 9 fall on his back. Horrified 9 assumed the worst. The dust settled enough for him to see 7 holding 1 from under his arms. The plate falling just a hair's breath away from his feet. 7 behind at 9 and smiled "Well is it time to go back?"

The trek back to the First Room felt longer for 9. Mostly because he carried 1 on his back and frankly there was a limit to what he could do. 7 saw 9 begin to struggle "9 do you want to take a break?" 9 shifted 1 a little "No I'm fine," 7 stopped him "9 if you collapse from exhaustion we won't make it back to the First Room and have to spend the night out here, even with the machine destroyed I'm not too comfortable with that idea." 9 sighed "I guess there is no point in arguing is there?" 7 stuck her spear into the ground "Nope," 7 adjusted 1's body to her back "Well let's get going, he's heavier than I thought," 9 took the spear and followed 7 down the previous path to the First Room.

5 studied 1's entry in the scientist's journal one more time. He wouldn't know what condition 1 would be in and he wanted to be prepared for anything. He looked out the open window seeing the sky turn an orange color "Where are they?" he whispered to himself. 91 turned away from the journal "What was that 5?" "Oh nothing 91 just… thinking too much," 91 crossed her arms and stood next to him "They will be back soon," 5 scratched the back of his head "Is it that obvious?" 91 smiled "Holding a sign over your head would make it easier," 5 looked at the ground and shifted his feet a little "91 can I ask you something?" 91 shrugged "Go ahead," "Why…why don't you feel like staying?" 91 held a stoic face "I guess I don't want to be tied down here," 5 hesitated again "But…what's the problem with having a home?" the grey stitchpunk pulled her scarf over her mouth "Because I never had one," 5 put a hand on her shoulder "Well maybe it's time you did,"

9 and 7 arrived at the bottom of the steps of the First Room's building as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. 9 climbed the first step holding out his hand to 7 "Same thing we did with 5?" 7 held 1 up so 9 could take him up. After what felt like an eternity the duo finally made it to the First Room. They both called out to the others "5! 91! Where are you?!" From the top of the desk 5 and 91 came to the edge. 5 smiled and quickly made his way down with 91 following close behind. 7 placed 1 gently on the floor and 9 stuck 7's spear into the ground. 5 called out to them "7! 9! Your back!" 9 smiled "Of course where else would we go?" 9 and 7 walked toward him. 5 brought them both into a hug. 7 and 9 both smiled and hugged him back, but 7 leaned into the hug more. 5 finally pulled back "7 you found your helmet?" 7 pointed behind her "My spear too," 5 looked at her left hand "Not much luck with your shield?" 7 brushed it off "I can always make another one," 5 turned to 9 "Did you find anything useful out there?" 9 looked sullen "5, do you think you can repair 1?" 7 stepped to the side giving 5 a better view. 5 knelt down next to 1's body examining what kind of damage 9 was talking about. 1's hand was hanging on what few bolts remained, a few cuts on his fabric and one of his optics was dented to the point a cracking the glass. 5 carefully took the damaged hand and inspected it closer "It will take a while, but I can put him back together if I find the right parts," 9 looked over at the bookcase filled with bolts, wood and other assorted objects "Just tell us what you need and we will help you," 5 held up a hand "Don't worry about this, I can handle it, besides you should go look at the scientist's journal…" 9 looked at his friend in confusion "…there are some things you should really see," Before 9 and 7 could ask 91 spoke up "I'll show you what he's talking about," 9 followed 91 toward the table. 7 watched 5 as he carefully removed all the damaged parts from 1's hand and keeping what was still functioning. Seeing 5 concentrating so much in his task, she didn't want to interfere. She took her spear and slowly made her way to 91 and 9 taking a few glances back at her one-eyed companion.

**And this chapter is done. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter up!**

9 didn't know what to expect to see in the journal, but if 5 said it was something worth seeing, well it was best to at least give it a once over. 9 turned to see 7 looking rather sullen "7 is something wrong?" His question snapped her out of whatever was bothering her and causing 91 to turn around as well. 7 quickly composed herself before smiling "I'm fine 9, just thinking a little too much," 9 was obviously concerned "Don't worry 7, we will get everyone back," 91 looked back at 7. While she was sure that was in 7's mind, it wasn't the only thing keeping her distracted. 91 wouldn't pry into the situation though; if 7 wanted to talk, she would. 91 started moving again "Anyway this is what 5 was talking about," 91 pointed at the journal entry in front of them. 9 stepped closer as 7 took a spot next to him. 9 read the entry out loud "After creating 7, many new ideas have come to mind. The first and most important aspect is that she is female, quite possibly the only female that will be created," 9 looked up at 91 finding it almost funny how the scientist made the wrong assumption "This has lead me to believe something that will require more research, but ever since the creation of 3 and 4 I am beginning to wonder how many human characteristics they might have," 9 looked through the rest of the page after the small entry. 91 turned the page "5 and I looked all over, but that was the last the scientist wrote of this," 9 felt he should hit himself for missing this, but then again all he was looking for was how to bring his friends back not how to build another 7. 9 quickly glance at the rest of the notes "What do you think he meant by that?" 7 looked just as confused as the other two "I'm not sure…but why would he think I'm more special than the others?" 91 walked over to the edge of the table "Should we help 5?" 7 looked over and smiled "91 one thing you should know about 5 is that you only help him when he asks otherwise he will think he is being a bother to you," 91 felt her jaw drop "It's just who he is," 7 looked down at the mechanic keeping her smile. _And I wouldn't change him for anything, _she added in her head.

5 tightened the last bolt in 1's hand. While the damage was not too excessive, it was still difficult to find the right bolts and even then some had to be modified to fit perfectly. Well at least the hardest part was done all that was left were closing up the little scratches he had and fix his lens. 5 was glad the scientist kept so many spare parts in the room; he even found an extra lens for 1's eye. Know all he needed was the spool of thread… which he left back in the bedroom. 5 got up and quickly made his way there.

7 and the others watched 5 look up in realization and run out of the room. 9 yelled "5 where are you going?!" 7 quickly made her way down "I'll see what he's up to!" 91 walked next to 9 "I just noticed that we have something to do too," 9 was perplexed "Do what?" 91 pointed at a book shelf nearby "Finding the twins," 9 remembered how they acted when they first saw him. Who knows what they will do in a room like this "Well…better start looking,"

7 had made her way into the hallway just as 5 turned toward the bedroom. _Maybe he is getting_ _something for 1?_ she thought. As she peered into the bedroom 5 was scratching his head looking at a long sheet of white cloth with a needle still being used to stitch it together. 7 quietly made her way in "Need help 5?" 5 turned his single optic toward her "Oh 7 I didn't hear you come in," 7 stuck the blade end of her spear on the ground for her to lean on "You weren't supposed to…need any help?" 5's optic quickly shifted back and forth and as he spoke, it was almost with a stutter "Uh…n-no it's uh…just that I need to finish this before uh… I-I can finish with 1," 5 picked up the needle and began stitching the last of the rope that will hopefully get 6 out of the gorge. 7 crossed her arms and looked around the room before speaking again "Well…I should head back then I don't want to intrude…" 5 quickly faced her "No…" 7 immediately stopped "…I-I mean…you don't have to…because you're not…intruding," the warrior smiled which made 5 feel as light as air every time. He always wondered what that feeling was. Sure he cared about the others, but there was something special when it came to 7. As if there was something more, yet he dared not explore those feelings. 7's words brought him out of his train of thought "Well as long as you can take me talking while you work," 5 smiled with a warmth that could only come from him "As if you could bother anyone," 7 sat across from him "Well I'm sure 1 would disagree," 5 didn't look up from his task "1 is bothered by everything so don't take it personally, I never did," 7 saw the end where 5 was putting the finishing touches to the rope and followed it to see the other end. 5 sure was busy with this. It would take at least 3 of them to carry it over to the gorge and someone was going to go down and get 6 themselves.

5 spent the next few minutes in silence with 7 watching carefully how he worked. He really wanted to say something to her, but as far as starting a conversation went; it wasn't one of his strengths "So what have all of you been doing?" 7 leaned back a little "After 9 destroyed the machine, we came here…and we found out how to bring everyone back," 5 stopped "So it hasn't been that long has it?" "…No," 5 found himself growing anxious. Why is it that 7 made him feel this way? 7 clasped her hands together _Maybe I should tell him_ she thought. 5 used the needle to cut the last of the thread and tied the strongest knot he could "It's done," 7 stood up and walked over to the thread "Now to get this back to the First Room," 5 stuck the needle through the thread "And get 1 back," 5 added. 7 groaned "Don't remind me," 5 stood on the right and 7 on the left, pushed the spool on its side and began rolling it out of the room "7… don't let 1 get to you, someone like you shouldn't be angry so often…it doesn't suit you," 7 pulled her spear from the ground as they walked by "Easier said than done 5…I'm not like you," 5 kept pushing "You're right 7, you're not like me…" 7 looked down, almost feeling ashamed "…you're better," 7 was glad she stood on 5's left side. He wouldn't be able to see her smiling all the way back.

As the two walked back into the First Room they noticed the rest of the group huddled around 1. 9 turned around and saw them first "There you two are," 5 placed the spool on its flat side "What's going on?" 91 stood up "I fixed 1's lens while you were gone, all that's left is to patch him up," 5 kneeled next to 1 to check her work. The lens looked perfect and it was held securely in place. 5 clasped his hands together "You're right 91, I better get to work," 5 took the needle and ran the thread through its eye. He carefully began stitching up any cuts 1 had.

91 watched closely how 5 worked. For someone with one eye she didn't expect him to be so…accurate with something like this. Each stitch was perfect and as he cut the string to start on the next one, there wasn't much of a difference between the original stitching and 5's work other than the color of the thread. 5 took no more than a few more minutes before he was done and stuck the needle back into the thread "Well I guess all that is left is this…" 5 opened his top button and pulled out the talisman. 9 took it from him "Stand back," everyone stood the same distance away as the first time. 9 pressed the sequence again opening the talisman just like before. The talisman opened with the same green glow. 9 quickly placed it down and walked back to the others "This is it," the green lightning jumped around 1's body just as it did for 5. The one-eyed stichpunk watched what brought him to life bring 1 back as well. After a few seconds the talisman sealed itself once more burning the wood underneath. 5 waited for 1 to shout, move or at least groan to show he was alive, but he saw the same soul less body "Is something wrong?" 9 turned to 5 "Well it took a while for you to come back…I guess the same will be for him too," 7 gripped her spear and walked toward the book shelf. 5 was the first to notice "9 is something wrong with 7?" 9 looked toward their friend as she placed her spear on the ground in front of her as she sat on the bottom shelf "Something is on her mind, but I'm sure she will open up when she is ready," 5 didn't like the idea of leaving anyone to deal with anything on their own, but 7 was always the strongest of them all.

7 was in deep thought once more and again they were about 5. They didn't exchange much, but for 7, seeing him smile again was enough. She took her helmet off and held her head_ stop…just stop._ The quick steps that stopped in front of her were obvious to who they belonged to "3, 4 what is it?" the twins flashed at each other before sitting on either side of 7. The warrior smiled "Why aren't you with the others?" 3 and 4 shook their heads "You don't want to?" they smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sort of ran into a little writer's block, but I'm finally out of the rut.**

5 felt the stitching on his patch while the others chatted. It had been a while since they used the talisman on 1 and was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take. 91 held a conversation with 9 and 7 while the twins listened attentively. 91 talked about her time out in the Emptiness and all she had seen. 5 shook off everything he had troubling him and focused on what 91 was saying "I'm telling you that the city is much bigger than what you managed to have seen in the past few days," 7 was skeptical "I haven't seen the entire city, but I doubt it could be as big as you say," 91 crossed her arms "Oh but it is. I once walked for four days without ever reaching the edge, just building after building," 5 spoke up before he could stop himself "In all that time you never saw other machines?" 91 thought for a moment "There were a few, but I managed to destroy them just a few days ago actually," 9 was both impressed and curious "How did you manage that on your own?" 91 made a comedic attempt to look smug "I'm just that good," 5 put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing "Well anyway it's good to not have to run for my life for once," 7 silently agreed. A scratching noise from behind brought all of them to attention. The twins hid behind 7 thinking it was another threat that still remained. 5 looked carefully around when he noticed the small movement of 1's fingers. He grabbed 9 by the arm and pointed to 1 as the scratching continued. The group slowly moved toward the older stitchpunk, but stopped when they heard a groan. 5 slowly went over and knelt down next to 1. The older stitchpunk blinked a few times before he squinted to try and focus on the face staring at him. 1 saw one optic staring down at him with a brown leather patch and a smile on his face "…5?"

1 tried holding his head, but found that he could not move much of his body other than his head. The older stitchpunk sighed _So this is how it feels like to be dead? _5 placed a hand on his shoulder "Take it easy 1 you're going to feel weak for a while so you need plenty of rest," 1 looked up at 5 with almost pinprick eyes "I'm not dead?" 5 smiled "Far from it," 1 tried to move again, but felt as if his body would not listen to him. 5 sat down "Didn't you hear me? You need rest we're safe now," 1 looked up at 5 and the others slowly coming from behind. 1 and 9 meet each other's glances "It's really over?" 1 said quietly. 9 smiled and nodded which 1 could only smile in return. 7 wanted to say something, but given their history together she wouldn't put it past him to begin some kind of spat with her, even in his current state. For now all she would offer him was a smile that would show her appreciation for what he did for them. 3 and 4 sat down on next to 1 opposite 5. The twins looked at 1 while the stubborn stitchpunk tried his best to avoid their gaze. 5 almost said something to 1 when he heard something he never thought 1 would ever say in the company of others "I'm sorry…" The twins smiled which was almost the opposite of 5,7 and 9's reactions leaving 91 confused as to what just those simple words meant to each of them.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon bringing in a new day and another chance to bring back one of their lost friends. 1 was sat on the corner of the bed sheet that hung all the way to the ground back in the bedroom. The First Room still had the scientist that lay dead in the middle of the floor and 1 couldn't bear to look at him any longer. As stubborn as he could be, he still tried not to move too much as 5 had said. 1 needed to rest especially since he was older than others, but it still surprised everyone that he could already sit up on his own after a nights rest. 3 and 4 popped out from under the bend and signaled to each other as they shook off some dust. 1 didn't pay much attention to them as the twins have been running around the large room for a while now and the last place they hadn't seen was under the bed. It had been quite a while since 5,7,9 and 91 all left to bring back 6 from the ravine. 1 still couldn't believe there was a chance for 6 to be recovered and the same could be said for 8. He never gave much thought whether 8 saw him as a friend or not, but he was a difficult being to figure out since it almost seemed he would have followed anyone's orders. Well friend or not, 8 was still by his side even when he wasn't the most pleasant one to be around.

5 and 7 placed the make shift rope of sheets down for a break. 9 stabbed 7's spear into the ground as 91 took one end of the makeshift rope "It was about time we switched," 5 brushed the comment off "Nonsense…I was starting to enjoy myself," 7 looked up to see how far the sun had moved "It hasn't been too long I suppose…we should get there soon," 91 placed the sheet over her shoulder "We'll know once we get there," 9 carried the sheet under his arm "Alright guys let's get 6," 7 grabbed her spear as 5 adjusted his quiver "Isn't it cumbersome to bring that along?" 7 asked 5 with a curious look. 5 almost laughed "Your one to talk… you brought your spear with you," 7 shrugged "Better safe than sorry," 5 pulled on the sash across his chest "And I won't know what we will need to recover 6," 7 smiled. 91 and 9 had already moved along knowing the other two will catch up. The repaired bridge was in sight and another step closer to 6. The rope looked big enough, but he still had the gut feeling something would go wrong. 91 tried not to bring attention to herself or be obvious about looking at her surroundings. Being alone out here for so long she had learned to trust her instincts especially when it felt like she was being watched. 5 and 7 came up behind the other two and it wasn't long before 7 felt the same eyes that were watching them.

**Subject 91 still active…**

**Possible detection…**

**Awaiting orders to engage…**

The group made it to the edge of the ravine as 9 scanned the cliff side for the familiar stripped artist. He finally spotted the glint from 6's key farther to his left and signaled everyone to follow him. 5 looked over the cliff and took out a couple of needles from his quiver and loaded one into his crossbow. He placed one end of the makeshift rope on the ground and aimed the crossbow to impale the needle through the sheet and into the ground. He loaded the next and did the same to secure the rope. 5 picked up the sheet and gave it a few good pulls to test how sturdy it was. When he was satisfied it would hold them up he turned to the others "Ok who wants to go get 6?" 9 immediately stepped up "I'll go," 7 stopped him "I don't think so 9, remember what happened with 1?" 9 took a moment to realize what she was saying "7 you don't have to go down there, what if something goes wrong?" 7 stabbed her spear into the ground and picked up the other end of the rope "Come on 9, 5 never builds something that can break," 5 didn't need to ask about their retrieval of 1, but he could guess something happened…something bad. 5 took off his quiver "9 is right 7, maybe it's better if I go," 7 put a hand on her hip "5 it's just going over a cliff no big deal," 9 and 5 shared a look that 91 could only guess as saying 'only her'. 5 guessed that if she could sever the head of The Beast in one swing then hanging from a cliff should be no big deal. 7 put a hand on 5's shoulder "Come on nothing bad will happen I promise," 7 began tying the bed sheet rope around her waist. Once she felt it was secure enough she looked over the edge and saw 6 right below her with his key stuck on a jagged rock. She turned around and held on to the rope "Well make sure I don't fall," and with a smile to a step back. 5 and 9 dove for the rope as 7 was in a freefall down the cliff face. The two stitchpunks held on to the bed sheet and slid nearly over the side only to be met with laughter coming from below. 5 and 9 got a good foot hold and began to slowly lower her down. 7 made it a third of the way down with that little stunt, but that still didn't stop that sour looks the other two would give her. 5 slowly slid the bed sheet from his hands "Now I know what 3 and 4 tried to tell me," 9 followed 5's rhythm "What do you mean?" 5 let out a small laugh "There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity and 7 likes to play with it," 9 was trying hard not to worry about 7 safety or about the dangerous stunt she just pulled, but 5 reacted everything exactly opposite with a smile and laugh. 9 guessed he was missing something about 7 that 5 knew.

**Subject 7 retrieving Subject 6…**

**Orders: Capture Subjects 5,7 and 9…**

**Kill Subject 91…**

**Engage…**

91 looked around once again getting the feeling of being watched. While 5 and 9 slowly lowered 7 down the cliff, 91 inspected the work on 7's spear which just seemed to be put together out of anything she had managed to find: wire, metal and if her guess is right, one of the sharp knives that were abundant in buildings called "Hospitals". 91 touched the staff and felt soft vibrations that she immediately noticed. She placed the side of her head to make sure it wasn't just her imagination. The rumbling grew faster until the ground in front of her cracked and shot a wave of dirt in her direction. 9 and 5 were startled enough to almost let 7 slip from her fingers. 91 ducked as the wave of dirt began to hit her and a long razor covered machine passed just over her head and dug itself back into the ground. 5 turned as he and 9 strained not to let go of the rope "What was that?!" 5 screamed. 91 pulled the spear from the ground and pointed the blade in front of her "No idea, but I pretty sure it doesn't want to talk," The ground began to crack to her left as the machine made its way toward her for another attack. Just as she prepared to time her attack, another snake like machine like the one before jumped from her right letting out a metal shriek as the sections of razors around its body spun in opposite directions. The lone red eye on locked onto its target as 91 attempted to dodge the machine, but in her horror realized it would reach her before she could get out of its path.


	11. Chapter 11

91 could only close her eyes and wait for the inevitable end. The whirring of the blades screeched to a stop as something pierced through the machine. The robotic snake landed with a thud next to 91 a single needle from the back of its head sticking out the center of its lone red eye. 91 looked up and saw 5 holding his crossbow aimed right at her. 91 held the spear tight and waited as the crack in the ground she saw before stopped rumbling. 5 loaded another bolt into his crossbow scanning the area for the other machines that were not doubt hiding underground. 9 held the makeshift rope in place as 7 finally reached 6. Judging from the sounds coming from the top 7 knew she had to be quick before whatever dangers that were up there would be the end of them. 7 grabbed 6 and placed his body between her and the rope tied to her waist. She carefully unhooked the key from the rock and placed her feet on the cliff "9! 5! I have 6 with me!" 9 heard her yell and slowly began to pull her up. 5 looked at 9 struggling and back at 91 "Can you keep those things busy while we pull 7 back up?" 91 backed up towards them keeping an eye out for the other snake like machine "Just pull them up quick," 5 put the crossbow down and grabbed a hold of the rope pulling with all his strength. It might have just been 7 and 6 on the other end of the rope, but they were still heavier than 5 and 9 had thought. 91 stuck the spear into the ground again to get some kind of idea where the machines were. She played close attention to any sound even the thumping 7 was making while walking up the side of the cliff. There were no signs of the other machines so far so they were either waiting for an opening when they try to bring 6 back to the First Room or they had left them for now. 91 felt a low rumbling and pulled the spear out of the ground, ready for another attack. She held the spear close expecting the machines to come out at any moment and surprise her like the first one did. It wouldn't be long before the others were done retrieving 6 and get out of here.

5 and 9 were pulling as fast as they could and it was feeling like an eternity, especially when they were being attacked by snake machines with rotating blades instead of scales. 5 knew 7 would be able to cut these things the moment she set foot on the ground. 5 took a few steps and looked over the edge of the cliff "9 she is almost up pull harder," 9 felt his arms were going to fall off his their joints "I hope we can make it before I collapse," 5 looked at 9 seeing how tired he looked. He did keep 7 and 6 where they were while he helped 91 with the machine. The ground rumbled again as the machines broke the surface again and let out a metallic screech that gave them all a splitting headache and a momentary loss of balance. 5 and 9 dropped to their knees trying their best to hold on, fighting the urge to block out the horrible sound. 91 saw the machine quite a distance away near a pile of debris. She took the weapon and judged the distance at best she could before throwing it with all her strength. The spear soared in an almost perfect arc and the machine was too preoccupied with its attack that it didn't notice the blade until it was firmly imbedded into its body. The screeched was immediately silenced and launched a few sparks before the red glow of its eye faded. 9 was brought to his knees, while 5 strained to stay up with his shaking legs. He pulled while 9 tried to stand on his legs again and hold on to the rope with everything he had. 91 stumbled toward them and took hold of the rope and pulled until a hand popped over the side of the cliff. 7 and 6 were pulled over the side as everyone fell to the ground in pain. 7 placed 6 next to her and held her head "What was that just now?" 91 pointed where 7's spear jutted from the ground "That thing screeched," 7 turned her attention to where 91 pointed. She could make out some kind of metallic shine assuming it was some kind of machine.

5 sat up and looked at 6, slowly making his way over to him to see what kind of damage he would have to repair. He was surprised to only find 6 in almost perfect condition. The only thing 6 had were patches of dirt around his body, even the key around his neck was still in good condition. To everyone else it might not have mattered, but to 6 it was, for some reason, very important to him. 91 and 7 slowly stood up while 9 held his head, his back flat on the ground. 5 looked around "There are any more of them right?" 91 rubbed the sides of her head "I don't know, but let's not lower our guard until we get back," 7 saw the ground had been dug up in a few places "They were underground?" 91 slowly turned to her as her headache began to ease up a little "Yes," 7 scanned the area again "Did you get them all?" 91 looked at 7 "I'm not sure, they moved so fast I don't know how many there were," 7 pointed at her spear impaled on one of the machines "Did you do that?" 91 nodded "To far out to charge it," 7 began to walk over to retrieve it "That's one big gamble you did, especially with that screeching going on," 91 laughed "I had a few more seconds before I couldn't stand," 91 turned to 5 "Thanks for saving me by the way," 5 picked up his crossbow and placed on his back again "Just returning the favor really," 91 looked at the machine with the needle stuck right in through its eye "You know 5, you don't seem to have that aspect about you," 5 gave her a curious look "What do you mean?" "You hit that thing dead on as it flew toward my face," 5 scratched the back his head "Well I do what I can," 91 smiled "Well it looks like you are just a much a fighter as you are a healer," 5 smiled at the compliment.

7 grabbed her spear and placed her foot on the dead machine before giving a hard pull. The blade came out with the sharp sound of metal scraping metal. 7 used her spear to inspect the machine turning it over and moving some of the blades around its body. She made her way toward the others cautiously keeping an eye on her surroundings expecting other machines to show up any minute.

**Objective Failed…**

**Return and Report…**

5 finished placing 6 on a piece of cloth from the bed sheet rope by the time 7 got back "Everyone ready?" she asked. 9 held the rest of the rope over his shoulder with 91 and 5 holding the cloth to with 6 on it. The one-eyed mechanic lead the way "We need to hurry and get back to the First Room before nightfall, I don't want to be out here knowing there are machines still hunting us," 9 and 91 followed close behind with the rope and 7 watching their backs. 91 noticed 9 looking up into the sky as well as their surroundings making want to question him "9 why are you looking up at the sky for?" 9 looked over his shoulder "We had a few unsettling things come from the sky before," 7 remembered the Winged Beast that 5 and 6 broke apart with the plane back in the Sanctuary. 5 would have laughed at how easy 7 brushed off danger like that if he didn't remember how terrifying that whole experience was "You know 7, I think you don't remember that encounter as well as 9 and I do," 5 looked at the sky above their heads. 7 looked up as well "No I remember clearly, still got the scar to prove it," she tapped the stitching on her leg 5 had done. 91 laughed "It sounds like you all have a rather interesting life don't you," 5 stopped "Well I won't mind to have a boring life for a while," He adjusted his grip on the sheet "I have had enough for one life time," 7 shook her head "Come on 5 there has to be room for a little more excitement," 5 breathed out "Not really… maybe I can finally see a sunrise without wondering if I'm going to die that day," 91 wondered if 5 caught what he just said. He already died once, what if his friends still weren't completely over it yet. Seeing how 7 hesitated for a moment before continuing showed she still had that in her mind. 91 thought of something that would try to change the mood a little "Anyway what are we going to do when we get back? It will start to get a little crowded if you ask me," 9 shifted the rope on his shoulder "Well I was thinking about finding another place to call home," 5 had a thought "What about 3 and 4's library?" 7 pictured the building and all that was inside that they could use "Well it would be a great thing to have, but as a home… I'm not so sure," 5 looked at 6 to see if he needed to be adjusted on the sheet "Well the Sanctuary wasn't much when we got there either, but with some work it did become home… for a while anyway," 7 had a feeling 5 was talking about the twins and her. She really did try to bring him along, but 5 would never leave 2 to handle 1 on his own and 6 at the mercy of 8's bullying. Maybe this time everything will work out for the best.

By the time the group made it back, the sun had touched the horizon and painting the sky orange and red. 9 looked at the stairs they would climb again "Maybe the library doesn't seem so bad after all," 7 made her way forward to help with 6 "Did you say something 9?" he shook his head "Never mind let's get 6 up the stairs," 9 and 91 had the fortune of bringing the rope up and not 6 and his key. 9 had unsettling thoughts as the group climbed the stairs to the First Room, more specifically how they were going to get 2 back. They had sent him down a river which they would no doubt have to follow, but is it even possible to bring 2 back? 9 wouldn't want to be able to bring the ones lost back only to have the opportunity to right his wrongs taken because of another one of his actions. There was no way he was going to fail 5 again.

Just like the others, the talisman shined green and sparked as 6 was engulfed in the green light. 5 sat down a few ways away with his legs crossed and hung his head. 7 walked over and sat down next to him "Is something wrong?" 5 looked at her with his one eye before smiling "Just tired 7 nothing to worry about," 7 placed her spear down near her and placed a hand on 5's shoulder "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" 5 blinked a few times "I was thinking of a few things is all," 7 placed her hand on top of his head "You think too much," 5 touched the stitching of his leather patch "I was just thinking…if…" 7 grew a little concerned which made 5 nervous "You know…7 we have known each other…for a while," 7 felt something inside like a spring tightening "I wanted to…" 5 looked at 7 before sighing "I just want things to work out this time," 7 didn't know what she expected him to say, but she felt somewhat disappointed. What was it she expected him to say? 9 called them both "5! 7! Let's get ready for bed. Knowing the machines are out there still, we are going to take turns on watch," 7 stood and grabbed her spear "Come on 5 lets go," 5 watched 7 walk away before mentally kicked himself. Fight razor studded machines? No problem. Trekking through a graveyard to resurrect the dead? Piece of cake. Revealing his feelings to the kind soul walking away from him? Well… If he can't even tell 7 how he felt about her maybe it wasn't meant to be. Besides how can someone like him ever hope to end up with someone as amazing as her. They were still friends at least and for the most part it is better than nothing.


End file.
